Nuestro Secreto
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Ellos tienen un secreto muy bien guardado. Sesshomaru x Kagome
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

Era de noche y todos dormían o al menos eso creía el joven de ropas rojas que salió a verse con su amante nocturna y, por primera vez la azabache que lo miro irse no se sintió triste y traicionada.  
Después de todo ella tenía secretos también.

Ella también visitaría a alguien esa noche.

 **Cancancan...**  
 **¿Qué tal les gustó?**  
 **¿Quieren el siguiente capítulo?**  
 **No se olviden de comentar ;)**


	2. 1

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, únicamente la trama.**

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

— **Indica dialogo de bestia interna**.-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **x-x-x**

 **Capítulo 1**

— Ya era hora. -habló para si al ver que el inu hanyō se marchó por fin esa noche.

Se puso de pie y tomando todas sus cosas camino por largo rato en el bosque.

Llegó a un hermoso claro donde el sonido de la cascada de fondo era reconfortante, después de un día tan ajetreado, revisó que no tuviera compañía y comenzó a trasformarse.

Hacia dos noches que había recuperado su verdadera esencia, su padre apareció en un sueño desapareciendo las dudas que surgían en ella. Ahora todo estaba más claro era la última hembra Miko-Inu yōkai, una especie rara pero poderosa. Su padre le había explicado que tenía que casarse con un Inugami, porque así lo dictaban las leyes de la naturaleza, si llegaba a emparejarse con algún demonio débil y de especie distinta su pareja moriría por ser débil, entonces tendría que buscar el amor con un Inu y no cualquier Inu sino un Inugami.

Suspiro y comenzó a utilizar sus nuevas habilidades, ahora podía mirar en la oscuridad sin ningún problema, escuchaba todo lo que pasaba a su rededor y por primera vez capto el yōki de un demonio cercas de ella.

« _¿Quién_ será?» pensó analizando detalladamente su energía.

— ¿Quien anda ahí? -preguntó acomodándose para atacar.

De entre las sombras un yōkai de mirada dorada y cabellos plateados se dejaba ver, con su mirada clavada en ella parecía confundido.

— Sesshomaru...-balbuceó la joven.

— ¿Quien y qué eres? -preguntó canalizándola.

—Soy Lady Kagome la última Miko-Inu yōkai.

— ¿Porque no te había visto antes? -cuestionó una vez más con interés.

La chica soltó una carcajada haciendo enojar al Daiyōkai.

— No te burles mujer insolente.

— Lo siento, es que tu y yo ya nos conocíamos, es más te puedo decir que yo estuve ahí cuando perdiste tu brazo. -explico la demonesa con algo de gracia.

— Eso es mentira la única femenina ahí era la huma...-ya no dijo nada se quedó pensando y cuando por fin lo entendió sus afilados ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

— Valla creó que al fin utilizaste ese cerebro. -se burló.

— No seas insolente que aún puedo matarte. -sentenció.

— ¿Que fue lo que lo trajo hasta aquí, Lord Sesshomaru? -inquirió con seriedad y respeto.

— Hump.

— Oh vamos, hasta hace un rato eras todo un hablador. -habló desconcertada.

— Sigues siendo la misma niña humana e insolente. -escupió con odio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —hizo una pausa —, eres un engreído pero no creí que me tratarás tan mal.

El Daiyōkai solo la miró y después le dio la espalda con el único propósito de marcharse.

— ¡Espera! -grito con urgencia.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Puedo viajar en tu grupo? - Inquirió con algo de inseguridad, temía que le dijera que no.

— ¿Y el híbrido?

— El no sabe nada de mi, —sonrió— de hecho él cree que estoy dormida en mi futon.

Él no contestó sólo la miró esperando a que continuara.

— El tampoco sabe que soy una yōkai ni debe saberlo, porque no lo merece yo durante el día puedo retraer mi yōki y sólo dejar la esencia humana, por eso las veces que nos encontramos sigo siendo "humana". -Explicó.

— En tres días vendré por ti. -contestó y de un salto desaparecido de la vista de la chica.

La siguiente noche ella volvió a salir a caminar para poder descansar en su verdadera forma.  
Ella pretendía que fuera una noche tranquila pero escuchó gritos de lo que parecía ser un infante. Corrió hasta llegar a donde provenía el llamado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Rin que huía de Kagura, justo cuando la iba a atrapar ella la salvo dejando extrañada a la pelinegro.

— ¿Quien eres? -preguntó enojada.

— Soy tu muerte. -sentenció mientras una ola de reiki la azotaba quemándole la piel.

— Maldita.

Otra ola de reiki y ella cayó de rodillas.

— Escuchadme muy bien. —sentencio enojada —, yo sé que Naraku nos está observando así que más le vale dejar a esta niña en paz o morirán como Kagura. -y en ese instante con sólo tocar su cabeza ella murió, desapareciendo formando uno con el viento.

— Rin. -llamó la chica.

— ¿ No le hará daño a Rin? -preguntó mientras se escondía entre los espesos matorrales.

— Claro que no. —sonrío enternecida —. ¿Qué hacías aquí, Rin?

— ¿Como es que conoce mi nombre? -preguntó un poco extrañada.

La azabache sonrió y comenzó a trasformarse en humana dejando a una niña sorprendida y feliz a la vez.

— Señorita Kagome. -se colgó de sus hombros en un abrazo.

— Rin sólo llámame Kagome.

— ¡Ahora Rin es más feliz que nunca! -exclamó alegre.

— ¿Por que? -preguntó mientras se sentaba con la infante sobre su regazo y ella regresaba a su forma yōkai.

— Porque así el señor Sesshomaru y usted podrán ser mis papás.

Kagome se quedó callada analizando las palabras de la pequeña castaña que la había sorprendido inevitablemente.

— Rin, no necesitas que yo esté con Él para ser tu mamá. -la pequeña solo me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Rin se siente feliz. -sonrió mientras que con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que eran observadas desde lo alto de un árbol, el espía había llegado al mismo tiempo que ella para salvar a la infante pero al ver que la chica llegó se quedó ahí se dijo a si mismo que no intervendría a menos que fuera necesario al ver que ella defendía muy bien de su protegida se quedó ahí escuchando atentamente la conversación que mantenían ambas femeninas dejándolo sorprendido al escuchar que la pequeña Rin le consideraba su padre, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo. Lo que no entendía era el porqué a ella la consideraba su madre. Si lo analizaba no se veían mucho, casi ni convivían lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

Bajando del árbol donde se encontraba caminó hacia ambas haciendo que la infante corriera a recibirlo.

— Hola Señor Sesshomaru.

El demonio solo posó su gran mano sobre sus cabellos para des ordenarlos mientras la infante reía mientras la chica los miraba con ternura.

— Gracias por salvarla. -soltó el Lord.

— No fue nada.

— Rin, nos vamos. —ordenó—Un día Miko.

Esa noche Kagome regresó a su campamento tenía que despedirse de todos sus amigos.

Cuando llegó el joven con orejas de perro aún no llegaba sin temer que fuera descubierta.

.

.

.

— Chicos. -llamó la atención de todos.

— ¿Que ocurre Señorita? -interrogó el monje.

— ¡Muévete Kagome, no tenemos todo tu tiempo! -gritó Inuyasha.

Suspiró con enojo—. A partir de mañana no viajaré más con ustedes. -informó haciendo que el rostro de sus amigos se desfigurará.

— ¿Con quién vas a viajar? ¿Con Kōga?—interrogó con arrogancia —. Al final vas a regresar a mí.

— No, estás muy equivocado yo no regresaré a ti, y viajar con el Joven Kōga suena más agradable que viajar contigo. -espetó molesta para después comenzar a caminar dándole la espalda al Inu hanyō.

— Eres una estúpida. —asevero —. Sin mi tu estarías muerta.

La chica se viró y lo miró molesta un aura muy sofocante la rodeaba, estaba furiosa.

— ¡Y tú sin mi seguirías en aquel árbol! —gritó furiosa —, sin mi no tuvieras espada, híbrido idiota.

Esa tarde descansaron mientras el mestizo se recuperaba de quedar enterrado en la tierra.

Les explicó a sus amigos que se iría en la noche y no viajaría sola que estaría acompañada de alguien muy fuerte. Que ya estaba harta de que Inuyasha desapareciera todas las noches para encontrarse con su antepasado, Kikyo.

Aunque todos estaban tristes ella sólo podía llevarse a Shippo que ella considera como a su propio hijo.

Esa fue su despedida ella se fue después de que Inuyasha partiera, con Shippo en sus brazos dormido.

— Ya estoy aquí. -susurro para enseguida divisarse una figura a unos metros de ella.

Ella caminó detrás de él, se convirtió en yōkai mientras caminaban hasta llegar al pequeño campamento donde solo una pequeña fogata mantenía caliente a la niña cosa que no le agradó para nada a Kagome, acomodándose a su lado sacando de su enorme mochila amarilla un futón para la niña y el cachorro de zorro.

Una vez que los acomodó en el futón ella sacó otro, ya lista para recostarse se da cuenta de que el imponente demonio la vigilaba.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? -preguntó curioso a lo que él desvió la mirada de inmediato.

— Hump.

— Vamos, me miras como un bicho raro. -bromeó y, se levantó y caminó hasta ponerse frente al albino.

— ¿Por qué no quieres el híbrido sepa que eres...—hizo un ademan con su mano señalando todo el cuerpo de la femenina—, esto? -terminó.

— Oh era eso...es solo que no quiero que lo sepa. -sonrió extrañando un poco al Lord.

— Hump. -fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte del ambarino.

— Que sea " _Nuestro Secreto_ " ¿Sí? -sonrío con picardia y le beso la mejilla para después retirarse a dormir.

 **¿Qué tal el primer capítulo?**

 **¿Vale la pena?**

 **¿Quieren el segundo?**

 **Espero verlo en sus comentarios.**

 **¡No se olviden de comentar!**

 **Los quiere RT.**


	3. 2

**¡Muchas gracias, a rossmysess ,guest, Slam, tenshin anime, damalunaely, Mangetsu Hyuga, misaosagara, Faby Sama, Anixz, Andy Taisho, Paulina b, Sayaaomes, Yuu-yuki, yolangelita, Eli, Okita Kagura, Chovitap, minidraculaura3, , Gyuuki y Luna31, por sus lalentadores comentarios!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Kazou pertenece a mi amiga Gaby Rodin. Yo los utilizo para diversión.**

 **2**

Llevaba ya dos semanas con su nuevo grupo y para nada se había topado con Inuyasha y los demás. Ella viajaba con su forma humana por el día y por la noche era una yōkai en entrenamiento pues todas las noches Sesshomaru la entrena.

Iban camino a un fragmento que hacía unos minutos la sacerdotisa había detectado.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba una tortuga demonio que al tener un fragmento de la perla en su cuerpo había crecido. El grupo de Inuyasha también se encontraba luchando en el sitio.

Colocando una flecha en su arco apuntó a la enorme tortuga al ir al aire la flecha se cubrió de color rosado la matandolo al instante y el fragmento cayó al suelo y cuando lo iba a tomar el mitad demonio reclamó.

— ¡Eso me pertenece!

— Claro que no, estúpido hanyo. -contestó ella.

— ¿Quien eres? -interrogó la exterminadora.

En ese instante ella se giró quedando de frente—. Solo soy una vieja amiga.

Shippo sin poder evitarlo corrió a ella, quería sentirse entre los brazos de su mamá.

— ¡Kagome! -lloriqueo el pequeño zorro.

— ¿Que haces viajando tú sola? -preguntó el monje.

— De seguro vino a pedir regresar. -aseguró el orejas de perro.

— Oh querido amigo mío que equivocado estás, yo no pienso regresar contigo. —hizo una pausa—: No viajo sola.

— Ella viaja conmigo. —habló el daiyokai colocándose detrás de la chica—. Vayámonos. -ordenó para después darse la vuelta.

— Nos vemos muchachos fue un placer haberlos visto—miró al orejas de perro—quisiera decir lo mismo de para ti Inuyasha.

Salió corriendo con el zorro en sus hombros detrás del poderoso demonio.

.

.

.

Como era acostumbrado ella estaba en su verdadera forma cuando no había nadie que pudiera descubrir lo que en realidad era.

Como era de costumbre todas las noches ella discutía con él para que comiera lo que le ofrecía de cena, al final él terminaba cediendo y una vez que cenaban ella salía a tomar un baño.

— Ya vuelvo Sessh. -informó mientras se marchaba.

El ojos de oro la miro marcharse e intentó relajarse, pero no pudo, tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que algo podría pasarle a la chica, maldiciéndose por no poderse quedar ahí acostado ignorando el hecho de que la hembra no estaba próxima a él. Se puso de pie y caminó con fastidio hasta acercarse al río y sentarse de espaldas a este mientras escuchaba a la chica tararear una canción, extrañamente eso lo relajó un poco.

Por otro lado se encontraba la sacerdotisa disfrutando de su baño cuando sintió el poderoso yoki de aquel demonio perro, su corazón se aceleró, cuando lo miró se encontraba de espaldas a ella y parecía tranquilo, siguió con su baño con extremo cuidado el que él estuviera ahí la tenía intranquila. Se sentía vigilada. Terminó su relajante baño tatareando su canción favorita del grupo _Do As Infinity_ titulada _Dearest_. Llegó el momento de salir.

— No se te ocurra verme. -ordenó la chica.

— ¿Para qué querría yo mirarte? -contestó de manera retórica.

— Eres un insolente.

Cuando estuvo lista caminó y se sentó al lado del albino.

— ¿Qué tienes?—preguntó a lo que el demonio la miró con una ceja alzada—: Te he notado algo distraído.

— Son ideas tuyas mujer. -intentó calmar la curiosidad de la onna a su lado.

— Claro que no yokai. -contestó desafiante.

Él maldijo por lo bajo ¿desde cuando dejaba que la mujer le faltara al respeto? Estaba molesto consigo mismo.

— Vamos Sesshomaru no me engañas algo te pasa. -aseguró la chica mientras sus manos se rozaban generando así una descarga de energía el el cuerpo del otro.

— No me pasa nada. -soltó con fastidio y se puso de pie dispuesto a marchase pero una mano se lo impidió.

— No juegues conmigo Sessh, te conozco bastante bien para saber que algo te tiene intranquilo. -ella se puso de pie y lo encaró.

La expresión en el rostro del Lord estaba descuadrada ¿Ahora ella era capaz de saber lo que le pasa?, ¿Lo conocía tan bien? Estaba asustado, no lo negaba, nunca nadie lo había tratado de esa manera, nunca nadie se había interesado en saber que le sucedía. Ella era la primera en hacerlo.

Comenzaron a caminar por el tranquilo bosque.

Ambos en silencio. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

— Miko. -habló por fin él.

— Yokai. -contestó la sacerdotisa con cierta diversión en su mirada.

— Insolente.

— Engreído.

— Hump.

Terminaron su pequeña discusión mientras observaban la luna.

— Sesshomaru. —llamó y el aludido la miró—. ¿Sabes si aún existen los _Inugamis*?_

Su pregunta era extraña ¿Acaso no sabía que él era uno?

— Aún existen. Solo hay dos en todo Edo. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Yo no puedo quedarme con cualquier yokai, según lo que me dijeron solo puedo contraer nupcias con un _Inugami_ o de lo contrario mi pareja morirá.

Ahora todo estaba poniéndose "feo" según el macho.

— Interesante.

— ¿Sabes donde puedo reunirme con alguno de ellos?

El ambarino sonrío de lado mientras una risilla se escapaba—Estás al lado de uno.

La chica se quedó sorprendida.

— Solo quedamos mi madre y yo. -contestó tratando de calmar a la chica.

— ¿Enserio? -preguntó el algo de ¿ilusión?

El solo asintió y le indicó que era hora de regresar a dormir.

.

.

.

— ¡Maldita Mujer!. gritaba con enojo un hanyo de mirada carmesí.

— Padre ¿Qué haremos ahora? -interrogó un chico parecido a él.

— Tener cuidado con esa mujer, Kazou. -contestó mientras veía una vez más horrorizado la esfera que proyectaba la muerte de Kagura.

— Entiendo. -y así el chico se retiró dejando a su padre solo.

Una vez solo el hanyo comenzaba a planear como darle muerte a la chica.

— Tendremos que intentar atacar a esa mocosa que viaja con Lord Sesshomaru para que vuelva a aparecer cercas. -habló decidido mientras una deforme sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios.

— ¡Kazou! -llamó con desesperación.

El aludido estaba frente a su padre esperando alguna orden.

— Tenemos que capturar a la chiquilla humana, manda a Kohaku.

.

.

.

— ¿Que ocurre Sango? -preguntaba el monje con preocupación por su amiga.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento. -explicó ella mientras se dejaba envolver en un abrazo.

— Todo estará bien, no tienes de que preocuparte. -la consoló.

Después del reencuentro con su amiga Inuyasha se había marchado y era hora que no regresaba, los había dejado abandonados.

— Tengo mucho miedo Miroku. -dijo al borde del llanto.

El libidinoso monje no se aguantó y toco el redondo y firme trasero de la castaña.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de una cachetada. —¡Monje aprovechado!-gritó furiosa.

— Lo siento Sango, sabes que mi mano está maldita. -intentó excusarse.

— Pues si ese es el problema se la corto ahora mismo. -habló eufórica.

—No hace falta tal cosa.

El monje estaba sudando frío Sango era capaz de todo cuando se le ofendía.

Afortunadamente para él Inuyasha intervino, de lo contrarío sería monje muerto.

— Gracias Inuyasha. -se puso de rodillas y agradeció besando la tierra frente a los pies del orejas de perro.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **¿Va bien?**

 **No se olviden de dejar un Review con su más sincera opinión y si hay alguna sugerencia o aportación para la historia será bienvenida.**

 **Los quiere RT.**


	4. 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Kazou pertenece a mi amiga Gaby Rodin. Yo los utilizo para diversión.**

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

— **"** **Indica diálogo de bestia interna"**.-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **3**

Estaban caminando rumbo al castillo del Lord, esa tarde después de una discusión muy candente con la azabache con el único fin dejar a Rin ahí para que estuviera a salvo, al final el Lord accedió.

Ahora la infante se encontraba sobre el lomo del gran dragón de dos cabezas con Jaken como compañía, mientras que la azabache iba volando junto con el platinado, cabe decir que era de noche.

Para suerte de ambos la azabache había aprendido a volar un par de noches atrás, por lo tanto, no tendría que ir en los brazos del platinado como las veces anteriores, y mucho menos ahora que iba enojado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y ser recibidos por los guardias con mucha amabilidad y respeto por su amo y sus acompañantes.

— ¡Kain! —llamó el Lord y a los minutos un demonio de bajo rango apareció frente a ellos— Alista una habitación para la Miko y que sea en ala norte, cercas de la mía.

El demonio solo asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos.

— ¿Señor Sesshomaru? —el aludido miró a la niña—¿puedo jugar en jardín?

— Haz lo que quieras, siempre y cuando Jaken esté contigo.

La infante sonrió y corrió arrastrando a Jaken que en ese instante estaba lloriqueando.

— Miko, sígueme. -ordenó mientras caminaba.

— No me llames Miko—reprocha—¿Es qué acaso yo te llamo yokai?

El albino no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta dándole la espalda a la chica dejándola hecha una furia.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a su despacho donde la invitó a pasar y tomar asiento para explicarle como funcionaban las cosas en su castillo.

No estaba dispuesto a dejar que una niña lo insultara de tal manera.

— ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? -preguntó con enojo.

— Recuerda que estás en mi palacio. -fue su respuesta.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? -volvió a interrogar.

El no respondió solo se puso de pie y se acercó a uno de los enormes anaqueles llenos de pergaminos y cogió uno y regresó a su lugar para después entregar el pergamino chica, la cual lo tomó y comenzó a leer en silencio.

— ¿Porque me muestras esto? -preguntó alterada al terminar de leer.

— Esa es tú historia. -respondió mientras recogía el pergamino y lo volvía a colocar en su lugar.

— ¿Hablas de que esa legendaria yokai-miko soy yo? -Preguntó intentando asimilar la idea.

— No, esa era tu madre—hizo una pausa— Ella y tu padre murieron a los meses de tu nacimiento, protegiéndote, según ese papel, y por ordenes de tu padre fuiste enviada al futuro. Mi padre se encargó de ello. No se que tenía en mente pero el y tu padre nos unieron cuando nacimos.

La cara de la chica se desfiguró por completo. No quería que la ataran con ese yokai tan engreído.

— ¿Es una broma verdad? -preguntó a lo que él negó.

— Una cosa más Miko. —ella le miró interrogante—. Nunca más vuelvas a faltarme al respeto, ahora que lo sabes **Yo** soy tu próximo señor. -demandó para después ser interrumpidos por alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

— Señor la habitación para la señorita está lista. -informó para después retirarse.

.

.

.

— Inuyasha ¿podemos descansar ahora? -interrogó Sango.

— Esta bien Sango. -respondió con algo de fastidio, sabía que no podía exigirles mucho a sus amigos así que los cuidaría, por el bien de todos.

— Muchas gracias Inuyasha. -la castaña desempacó todas sus cosas y fue en busca de lo que sería su cena, mientras el monje hacía una fogata.

— ¡Chicos logré atrapar este enorme jabalí! -gritó Sango que estaba teniendo dificultades para llevar el jabalí. Inuyasha corrió a ayudarla.

— Bien hecho Sango. -felicitó a su compañera mientras levantaba al jabalí sobre su hombro.

Esa noche sucedió algo que no pasaba muy a menudo, el inu hanyou se mostró compresivo y colaborador. Gracias a eso todo fue un descanso muy reconfortante.

.

.

.

— Naraku Kanna está grave. -informó Byakuya entrando a la habitación.

— ¿Que ha sucedido? -preguntó con molestia.

— Nos atacó el lobo del norte. -informó

El hanyo- _kumo*_ destrozó la mesa que yacía delante de él.

— ¿Le han quitado sus fragmentos? —la extensión negó— ¡Son unos inútiles!

Después de eso pidió que trajeran a su "hija" como la consideraba necesitaba saber que tan grave estaba.

Esa noche él lloró como nunca lo había hecho. La pequeña Kanna se le había ido y todo por culpa del ookami. Juró vengarse y con ese deseo la perla se volvió más oscura.

.

.

.

— Señorita el amo quiere verla. -informó una de las sirvientas.

— Muchas gracias, informarle que en un momento voy.

La sirviente no dijo nada solo se limitó a asentir y retirarse.

La azabache comenzó a alistarse para tomar una ducha antes de bajar y reunirse con él.

Era tan relajante el vivir dentro del castillo por cuatro días no se había preocupado por retraer su yoki por lo tanto, ella estaba la mayoría del tiempo como lo que en realidad era.

Terminó de arreglarse y bajó con un lindo Kimono blanco con detalles en dorado, se había sujetado el cabello con un par de pasadores. No utilizó nada de perfume todos le resultaron horribles a su olfato.

— ¡Señorita Kagome! -La saludó al verla entrar por la enorme puerta del salón donde se encontraba el comedor.

La azabache solo le sonrió y siguió su caminar pausado y sobre todo elegante para posicionarse al lado derecho de Sesshomaru.

— Llegas tarde. -se limitó a decir el demonio de afilados ojos.

En seguida aparecieron los cocineros con una especie de cochecito de comida. El más alto de ellos comenzó a preparar la mesa para que el otro comenzara a servir los platos.

— ¡Te he dicho que comiences con ella! -gritó colérico el albino.

El sirviente sudó frío y comenzó a servirle el plato a la sacerdotisa.

— Muchas gracias. -expresó la chica al ver que había terminado de servirle su desayuno.

— No hagas eso. -reprendió la actitud de su prometida.

— El que tú no tengas modales no quiere decir que yo dejaré de tener los míos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados con la respuesta de la chica así su amo. Estaban casi seguros de que la mataría.

Por otro lado el platinado estaba echando chispas de lo enojado que se sentía en ese momento, la mujer estaba logrando sacarlo de quicio.

Un fuerte gruñido se escuchó, todos volvieron a sus labores.

— Recuerda que aún puedo matarte.

La chica lo ignoró por completo y comenzó a comer con rapidez, se notaba que estaba molesta. Al terminar no esperó la autorización del Lord para retirarse de la mesa, solo se levantó y se fue.

Ese día era de lo peor, lo mejor sería regresar a su época por unos días, se alistaba para despegar en el balcón cuando unas garras la detuvieron.

— ¡Tú no te vas! -demandó.

Al instante la chica comenzó a dejar que un aura rosada la rodeara, el reiki quemaba la piel del demonio pero aún así no la soltaba, así que incrementó el poder de purificación y sólo así logro hacer que le soltara. Sin perder tiempo ella ascendió al cielo para emprender vuelo está vez fue detenida por una enorme pata de can.

— ¡Mal nacido! -gritó colérica la chica que yacía sobre la tierra.

El enorme can de ojos rojos solo gruño.

Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a transformarse, en ese instante todos en el palacio se preocuparon, era la primera transformación de la mujer, todo podría salirse de control así que decidieron resguardarse lejos de ellos.

Ambos canes con la ligera diferencia de que ella era de color gris, ambos se gruñian enojados.

" _ **¡**_ ** _No perderé!_** " exclamó el macho para lanzarse sobre la hembra.

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **¿Algún valiente que nos diga qué podría pasarle a Kagome?**

 **¿Les está gustando hasta ahorita?**

 _Kumo* Araña en japonés._

 ** _Sayonara. RT_**


	5. 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Kazou pertenece a mi amiga Gaby Rodin. Yo los utilizo para diversión.**

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

— **"** **Indica diálogo de bestia interna"**.-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **4**

El ambiente era horrible en el palacio del oeste, dos enormes y peligrosos canes yacían en el patio principal, el macho había dado su golpe principal pero fue esquivado con agilidad por la hembra. Parecía una lucha de vive o muere, sin contenerse uno ni otro, el macho estaba rodeado de veneno mientras que, a la hembra la rodeaba un aura rosada equilibrada con la demoniaca.

 **"¡No perderé!"** exclamó una vez más el macho para dar una fuerte mordida en una de las patas de su atacante.

Un alarido resonó por todo el castillo.

 **"No te lo perdonaré"** Respondió con rencor.

El aura rosada se intensificó y ella soltó un ladrido mandando una onda de reiki hacia su contrincante.

Un fuerte gruñido de dolor se escuchó de las fauces del Lord.

 _Ella nos matará, detente Yako. -hablaba el Lord intentando hacer entrar en razón a su bestia._

Enseguida ella iba dar el _golpe de gracia_ cuando un latigazo de color verde se lo impidió.

— Será mejor que se detengan, o de lo contrarío lo lamentarán. -advirtió la inugami de mirada dorada haciendo acto de presencia.

En ese instante la primera en regresar a su forma humanoide fue la azabache seguida del Lord.

— ¿Me podrían explicar qué les sucedió? -preguntó molesta.

— Nada grave. -respondió Sesshomaru más calmado.

— Oh si para tí no es grave el no tener modales, entonces no se que es grave para tí. -contestó aun molesta la sacerdotisa.

— ¡Cierra la boca mujer! -gritó irritado.

La inugami no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, nunca había visto a su hijo actuar de esa manera, eso quería decir que ella era...— Querida ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -intervino en la discusión.

— Higurashi Kagome, la legendaria Miko-Inu yokai. -habló con orgullo.

— De legendaria no tiene nada. -susurró el albino.

— Ya veo, así que tú eres aquella bebé a la que Touga salvo de la muerte. —sonrío—: Has crecido bastante Kagome.

— ¿Usted ya me conocía? -preguntó extrañada.

— Sí querida—hizo una pausa—también sé que tú eres la prometida de mi hijo. -sonrió al ver la sorpresa en la cara de la chica frente suyo.

.

.

.

— Inuyasha, ¿has sentido esa energía? -preguntó el monje.

— Si y proviene del oeste.

— Es escalofriante, hay un monstruo que controla ambas energías, yoki y reiki en un solo guerpo. -explicó el monje.

— Sin duda será un oponente peligroso. -aseguró la taijiya.

— Solo ruego porque esté de nuestro lado. -comentó una vez más el monje.

— será mejor ir a investigar. -demandó inuyasha.

Esa tarde el pequeño trío partió en dirección al oeste, guiados por el olfato del mitad demonio.

Sin saber la sorpresa que se llevarían al llegar a su destino.

.

.

.

— Naraku ya estamos listos para poner el plan en marcha. -informó Byakuya.

— Excelente, dile a Kazou que lo venga. -ordenó para después ver como ingresaba su hijo.

— Padre. -se anunció.

— Kazou, hijo mío te voy a confiar la misión de hoy. Nada tiene que salir mal. -El oji-carmín sonrió.

— El día de hoy regresaremos con éxito. -aseguró el progenitor para después marcharse.

Se encontraba sobrevolando el territorio norte esperando a que el príncipe saliera.

— Ahí está, ahora. -ordeno el pelinegro.

En ese instante Byakuya salió de su escondite directo a atacar al lobo.

Al encontrarse tirado en el suelo Kazou salió para dar el golpe final.

Un alarido se escuchó proveniente de la pelirroja al mirar como degollaban a su prometido.

.

.

.

— ¿Cuándo se emparejaran? -preguntó con entusiasmo la Inu.

— No te importa. -fue la respuesta del albino.

— De nuevo esos modales. —reprendió la miko—. Aún no lo decidimos Irasue-sama.

— Kagome, solo llamame Irasue. -sonrío feliz, disfrutaba el ver a su hijo regañado por su pareja.

— Como guste, Irasue. -le sonrió de vuelta.

— Espero que sea pronto porque yo tengo hartas ganas de un nieto.

La azabache miró por instinto al albino.

— Eso será a su tiempo. -respondió él.

Esa tarde la pasaron en compañía de la madre del albino.

.

.

.

— ¡Inuyasha! -gritaba desesperada la ookami pelirroja.

— Ayame ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la taijiya.

— ¡Lo mataron! -soltó mientras se dejaba caer al suelo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

— ¿De quién habla señorita? -preguntó el monje colocandose a su lado para intentar calmarla.

— ¡Inuyasha!—gritó con desesperación—¡Mataron a Koga!

Ante esta declaración el rostro de los tres se desfiguró por completo.

Sango se agachó y ayudó a ponerse de pie a la chica acto seguido la abrazó para que se desahogara.

— ¿Quién ha sido? -preguntó el orejas de perro lleno de furia.

— Naraku. -respondió entre sollozos.

Inuyasha no dijo nada más, a pesar de aparentar odiar al lobo, le estimaba como un hermano, y ahora estaba muerto.

Esa noche acogieron a Ayame como una más del grupo y con la promesa de venganza más firme que nunca.

.

.

.

— Naraku. -se anunció Byakuya.

El aludido solo se limitó a mirarlo.

— Hemos recuperado los fragmentos del ookami. -informó para ver como a su amo le nacía una sonrisa.

— Excelente, dámelos. -ordenó extendiendo su mano.

— Los tiene su hijo. -habló con miedo.

Después de eso él salió a toda velocidad en busca de Kazou.

— Padre. -se anunció su primogénito al entrar a la oscura habitación

— Kazou, ¿Todo resultó como lo planeamos? -preguntó aún con la sonrisa de éxito en su rostro.

— Así es el ookami yace muerto y colgado en la entrada del reino del norte como advertencia a no meterse con nosotros. -informó con seriedad.

— Excelente, sabía que no fallaría si ibas tú. -alagó el híbrido araña.

Acto seguido el primogénito le entregó ambos fragmentos a su padre para unirlos a la gran parte de la perla que ya tenían.

.

.

.

— Señorita Kagome, ¿Quiere ir a hacer coronas de flores? -preguntó la infante feliz.

— Claro Rin. -la azabache le sonrió.

Era un excelente día, a pesar de estar lleno de nubes, la pequeña niña humana no podía quedarse quieta. La azabache que era considerada como su madre era con la que más tiempo pasaba, mientras que al platinado que también quería tanto, a tal grado de ser su padre, ella lo saludad en su estudio todas las mañanas al levantarse y se despedía de él todas las noches en su estudio para después irse a dormir.

La pequeña gozaba los días al lado de ambos yokai, atesoraba esos momentos en los que los tres convivian, la hora del desayuno, la comida, la cena e incluso las horas de merienda o del té.

— Señorita Kagome, ¿cree que al señor Sesshomaru le guste? -interroga la pequeña con algo de duda, en sus manos descansaba una linda corona de flores blancas y azules.

— Es demasiado linda, de seguro que a Sesshomaru le encantará. -espetó con gran entusiasmo haciendo que las dudas de la pequeña se disiparon por completo.

— ¿Podemos dársela ahora? -preguntó la pequeña feliz.

— Claro. -sonrió.

La azabache se puso de pie para después cargar a la infante hasta donde se encontraba el albino.

Lo encontraron cercas del enorme cancel de entrada hablando con uno de los guardias.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru! -gritó la pequeña feliz agitando su brazo en el aire.

La azabache la puso en el suelo y la pequeña corrió hasta su señor feliz. Al llegar frente a él hizo un ademán para que él se agachara, le colocó la corona sobre su cabeza para después correr hasta la mujer de mirar chocolate.

— ¡Se ve hermoso! —habló feliz la pequeña castaña—. ¿Verdad que sí señorita Kagome?

En ese instante el Lord se aproximó a ambas femeninas. La miko estaba en un aprieto y uno muy grande.

 **¿Que tal?**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Sinceramente lloré a mares cuando Koga murio xD**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alientan a seguir escribiendoles. :D**

 **Sayonara RT.**


	6. 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Kazou pertenece a mi amiga Gaby Rodin. Yo los utilizo para diversión.**

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

— **"** **Indica diálogo de bestia interna"**.-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **5**

Pese a que era un día nublado el pequeño grupo de cuatro liderado por el orejas de perro caminaban en dirección al oeste, tenían que averiguar si la energía que sintieron era de un aliado o de un enemigo, de ser lo segundo sería un oponente en extremo fuerte.

— ¿Inuyasha porque vamos al Oeste? Es que acaso, ¿vas a visitar a Sesshomaru? -preguntó con evidente extrañeza la pelirroja.

— ¡Estas loca! -exclamó el hanyo alarmado.

— Es que yo conozco esta dirección y no es otro más que el castillo del Lord del oeste y, este mi querido amigo, es Sesshomaru. -explicó la loba.

— Que interesante señorita Ayame.

— Yo no tenía idea de que estas tierras eran territorio de ese bastardo. - se excuso.

— Pues será mejor darnos prisa Inuyasha que esta noche habrá luna nueva. -habló preocupada Sango.

— Es verdad. -El monje le dio la razón a la Taijiya.

Ya no dijeron más solo se dedicaron a caminar más aprisa pero ahora guiados por ayame que ya conocía el camino a su destino.

.

.

.

— Sesshomaru ¿Porque me tratas así? -preguntó con extrañeza la azabache que yacía sentada frente a él que se encontraba del otro lado del enorme escritorio.

— Explicate. -soltó el yokai sin saber a qué se refería la mujer frente a él.

— No me hagas explicarlo, ¿sí? -rogó.

— Es que en verdad no se de lo que hablas, Kagome. -su filosa mirada estaba sobre ella, mostrando que no mentía.

Ella suspiró.

— Es solo que aveces me tratas de la patada y otras veces es como si fuera una delicada flor, ¿porque? -volvió a preguntar ahora el yokai sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su futura compañera de vida.

 **"Es porque te queremos"** contestó con voz más grave, la bestia estaba ahí.

La chica se sorprendió.

 **"Y no mentimos"** Con esas palabras la temerosa bestia se retiró.

Cuando el control de Sesshomaru sobre su cuerpo solo la miró esperando alguna respuesta, parecía ida.

Justo cuando ella abrió sus labios una fuerte explosión les alertó para salir inmediatamente hasta el lugar donde provenía tal suceso.

Cuando estaban por llegar un olor llegó a la nariz de Kagome haciendo que se detuviera y Sesshomaru parara y la observa.

— ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó con extrañeza.

— Es Inuyasha. -susurro con temor.

Él lo comprendió al instante y solo asintió para seguir caminando mientras ella se transformaba a humana y le alcanzaba.

— Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó colérico al ver al media casta parado frente a él con su espada desenvainada.

— Lamento la interrupción Lord Sesshomaru. -Se disculpó la pelirroja.

— ¿A que han venido Ayame? -preguntó la azabache saliendo detrás de el ambarino.

— ¡Kagome! -gritó la ojo-esmeralda para lanzarse a sus brazos.

— ¿Que los trae hasta aquí y de esta desastrosa manera? -pregunto la azabache con una sonrisa.

— Vera señorita hace unos días una muy fuerte presencia, no era una cualquiera, esta tenía un completo equilibrio entre el yoki y el reiki en un solo cuerpo. -explicó el monje.

Por instinto el Lord y la sacerdotisa se miraron.

— Pues aquí no se ha sentido ninguna presencia parecida. -soltó de manera rápida la miko.

— Es extraño, juro que la sentimos aquí. -añadió con decepción la exterminadora.

— ¡Largo! -ordenó el lord con enojo.

Inuyasha le miró con fastidio—. Tan siquiera invítanos agua _imbécil sama._ -reprochó.

El lord solo se giró y llamó a un sirviente y le ordenó un tarro de agua para cada uno de sus invitados dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

— Kagome, regresa con nosotros. -pidió Sango.

— Lo siento Sango yo me quedo aquí, ahora formo parte del grupo de Sesshomaru. -se negó.

— Vamos Kagome dinos, ¿qué te dio este bastardo para que te unieras a él? -preguntó con fastidio.

— ¡No le vuelvas a llamar así a Sesshomaru! ¿Entendiste? -gritó con enojo mientras un aura demoníaca y sagrada la cubría.

El inu mayor al darse cuenta de que podría ser descubierta toco su hombro para calmarla— Miko será mejor que vallas a ver que Rin se encuentre bien. -sugirió.

La azabache solo asintió y le sonrío y desapareció de la vista de los visitantes.

— ¿Han sentido esa presencia? sin duda es la misma que veníamos siguiendo. -habló el monje con temor.

— Estás diciendo estupideces—cortó el lord—será mejor que se marchen ahora. -dicho esto el inugami llamó a sus guardias y hecho de su palacio a su medio hermano y su grupo de fastidiosos compañeros.

.

.

.

— Naraku ¿Vamos a atacar la aldea de la hermana de Kikyo? -preguntó Hakudoshi.

— Sí. -soltó una risa que resonó por todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? -inquirió Kazou.

— Este será el momento decisivo—hizo una pausa—el último fragmento se encuentra dentro del cuerpo de ese niño exterminador y él se encuentra en esa aldea, iremos a arrebatar el fragmento a la fuerza.

— ¿Quien se hará cargo? -preguntó Byakuya

— Nada puede salir mal, Kazou, hijo mío tú te encargas de esto. -ordenó para después soltar una sonora risa.

.

.

.

— Algo esconden esos dos. -aseguró el orejas de perro hecho una furia.

— Tranquilo Inuyasha. -calmó Ayame.

— ¡Me va a oír ese hijo perra! -exclamó con enojo.

— Será mejor que te calmes amigo. -intervino el monje.

Ese día había estado lleno de sorpresas, desde llegar al castillo de su medio hermano hasta encontrar a su más preciada amiga viviendo con su _enemigo._

— Tenemos que hacer que Kagome regrese con nosotros. -habló decidido, tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cabo.

Sango suspiró rendida. —No podemos obligarla, ella también merece ser feliz.

Ayame solo observaba a sus amigos, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que le sucedía pero no quería que a Inuyasha uno de sus mejores amigos, desde que le conoció le tomó aprecio.

.

.

.

— Miko. -irrumpió el albino en su habitación.

— Yokai. -contestó ella sin mirarle, concentrada en cepillar su largo cabello.

El Lord chasqueo la lengua dando a entender que estaba enojado.

— ¿Podemos hablar? -inquirió el Inugami.

La chica se viró y solo asintió.

— Antes de la interrupción del media casta yo...—estaba nervioso— hablaba en serio. -terminó sin apartar su vista de la mujer delante de él.

— ¿Esperas que te crea? -se burló.

— Hump. -asintió.

— ¡Pues conquistame! -retó la chica.

El Lord sonrió— Eso he estado haciendo. -se acercó a ella con extrema rapidez y la sostuvo de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

— Pues tendrás que hacer mejores intentos. -contestó ella con una sonrisa.

El ambarino soltó una risita y se aproximó más al rostro de la chica, adoraba su olor, era como droga, **SU** droga.

Kagome no vió el momento en el que él había unido sus labios, estaba en shock pero tenía que admitir que lo estaba esperando.

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Recuerden que pueden hacerme sugerencias.**

 **No olviden dejar un Rw con sus opiniones.**

 **Sayonara RT**


	7. 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Kazou pertenece a mi amiga Gaby Rodin . Yo los utilizo para diversión.**

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **6**

Caminaban sin rumbo, después de que el Lord del oeste los corriera no tenían lugar de llegada debido a que Naraku no había dado señales.

— Vamos Inuyasha. -rogó sango.

— He dicho que no. -rugió molesto.

— ¡Vamos amigo! -El monje apoyó a su amiga.

— Si anda Inuyasha. -ahora era la ookami quien apoyaba a sus amigos.

— ¿Para que quieren ir ahí? -preguntó con algo de enfado.

— Es momento de relajarnos y divertirnos un poco. -contestó Sango

— Está bien, pero solo será el día de hoy.

Todos celebraron porque habían logrado que su amigo se autorización para dirigirse a las playas que se encontraban en los límites del oeste.

Iban camino a las hermosas playas del oeste cuando sintieron varias energías demoníacas dirigirse al palacio de su hermano, todos se alertaron, asintiendo al unísono comenzaron a caminar de regreso al enorme palacio del cual habían sido corridos horas antes. Tendrían que dejar eso de relajarse para otro día, su amiga estaba en posible peligro.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento. -habló la castaña montandose en su gran gata de dos colas seguida del monje.

— Igual yo. -apoyó Ayame.

— Tenemos que darnos prisa. -apresuró Inuyasha.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar con más prisa, no tardarían en llegar.

.

.

.

En una habitación completamente oscura se podían escuchar murmullos, al parecer trazaban un plan, el silencio invadió las penumbras cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse dejando entrar la luz.

— Naraku.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Hay una movida importante de lords al Oeste, podemos aprovechar y matarlos a todos.

— No. —suspiró—. Si atacamos podemos perder, todos esos yokai son muy fuertes.

— Como ordene. -se retiró cerrando la puerta, volviendo a dejar en completa oscuridad el cuarto.

— Kazou. -llamó.

— ¿Si? -preguntó haciendo acto de presencia.

— Ve y vigila a los lores y sobre todo que no te descubran—sonrió—descubre lo que traman.

Así el primogénito del híbrido araña se retiró para partir montando en Hentei.

Al poco tiempo divisó a los lores, se ocultó tras una barrera que impedía que le detectarán, los siguió de cercas, escuchando cada palabra que decían.

— ¡No podemos dejar que la profecía del Oeste se cumpla! -habló un viejo yoakai dragón.

"¿De que profecía hablarán?" -pensaba Kazou con bastante curiosidad.

— De ser necesario hay que matar a la chica. -apoyó un yokai gato.

"Matarla ¿A quién?" -iba más interesado en la platica de los ancianos.

— Eso si logran matarla, recuerden que es invencible. -se burló un yokai zorro.

"Es mi oportunidad de ofrecerles una alianza"

— Caballeros. -habló apareciendo frente a ellos.

— ¡Apártate! -ordenó el lord Ryu.

— Vengo a ofreceros una alianza.

— ¡Habla rápido! -apresuró el lord kitsune.

— Vengo de parte de Naraku.

— ¿El hanyo araña que quiere la esfera de las cuatro almas?

— Así es—sonrió—sé que ustedes quieren acabar con el oeste y su señor ¿porque no unimos fuerzas?

"Interesante" pensó el yokai gato.

— ¿Qué propones? -preguntó el dragón.

— Que me digan todo lo que saben del lord del oeste y a que se dirigen allá ahora.

— Bien, en el camino te explicamos.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Kazou, hijo primogénito de Naraku.

Ante este anuncio todos asintieron y reanudaron su paseo al oeste.

.

.

.

La tranquilidad reinaba en el palacio, el cantar de los pájaros era toda una melodía, hasta que por los pasillos apareció un apresurado yokai sapo de baja estatura, se veía alterado hasta que comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! -gritaba con desesperación el kappa por los pasillos con dirección al despacho de su amo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Jaken? -preguntó al verlo entrar por la enorme puerta de su despacho.

— ¡Los lords vienen en camino, dicen que tienen que conocer a la criatura que expide poderes demoníacos como sagrados! -anunció alarmado.

— ¡Qué! -gritó eufórico.

— ¿Qué...quiere que haa...gaamos? -preguntó el sirviente temblando de miedo.

— Avisa a todos en el castillo, preparen una banquete y mantente alerta. -ordeno.

— Sí amo. -y despareció de la vista del demonio.

El lord estaba eufórico después de eso ya no pudo concentrarse en los pergaminos que estaban sobre su escritorio, salió de su despacho para buscar un poco de tranquilidad en el jardín, donde estaba seguro que encontraría a la azabache y le ayudaría a calmar esos nervios y esa furia que tenia al saber que los lores cardinales se dirigían a su palacio sin ser invitados.

— Sesshomaru. -llamó alguien a su espalda.

— Hump.

— ¿Esa chica es tu pareja? -preguntó la platinada.

El lord no contestó siguió caminando.

— Vamos Sesshomaru, esa chica es la legendaria miko inuyokai.

— ¿Y? -inquirió molesto.

— Sabes muy bien a lo que quiero llegar Sesshomaru. -la platinada lo miraba estudiando cada una de sus reacciones.

— Habla claro madre. -rigió con molestia.

Irasue sonrió al saber que tenía la atención de su primogénito, ahora tenía que darle al clavo para escuchar a su hijo decir que amaba a la muchacha y le entregaría el regalo que el general Taisho le había dejado para su hijo cuando la tan famosa profecía se cumpliera. Solo entonces se lo entregaría.

— Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru tu y yo sabemos muy bien de lo que estoy hablando y ahora esos viejos yokais vienen hacia aquí con la intención de matarla. -Irasue no era de las personas que andaban con rodeos, iba directo al grano y sin tapujos.

La cara del macho se desfiguró al escuchar a su progenitora hablar.

— Eso no pasará. -aseguró.

— ¿Porque tan seguro?

— Porque **Yo la protegeré.** -finalizó la bestia haciendo que su madre sonriera.

— ¿La amas?

— ¡Con toda mi alma! -espetó para escuchar a su madre reír en tono suave.

— Tenemos una única oportunidad de que todo esto se detenga pero tenemos que ir al palacio de la luna. -explicó para después apuntar al cielo como referencia al castillo de la luna, hogar de su madre.

— Hagámoslo. -habló seguro para después seguir a la mujer al jardín donde se encontraba la miko jugando con Rin.

 **¿Les gusta?**

 **¿Ideas y sugerencias?**

 **Espero sus Reviews.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo me animan a seguir escribiendo!**

 **Sayonara**

 **RT.**


	8. 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Kazou pertenece a mi amiga GabyRodin. Yo los utilizo para diversión.

.

.

. - indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **7**

Todos en el palacio estaban esperando la llegada de los lores, que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cuál era el verdadero motivo de su visita. Después de haber sido informados por Irasue de que posiblemente vinieran a matar a Kagome el general del castillo había redoblado la seguridad dentro de este.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Preguntó Rin a Kagome que la llevaba de la mano.

— Los lores de los otros puntos cardinales vendrán a visitarnos. –informó la adulta satisfaciendo a la infante que ya no preguntó más.

— ¿Señorita Kagome? –inquirió la chica gato que le habían asignado como dama de compañía.

— ¿Qué sucede Saipu? –inquirió con extrañeza.

— Tiene que prepararse para la llegada de los lores, tiene que vestirse con los colores de la casa de la luna.

.

.

.

Por los pasillos corría apresurado la última creación del hanyō araña hasta llegar a una enorme puerta que daba a la recámara donde su creador dormía.

— Naraku. -habló Byakuya.

— ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con fastidio.

— Se trata de Kazou.

— ¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo? -preguntó con preocupación.

— Ha hecho una alianza con los lores, quieren matar a Sesshomaru y a esa criatura que mató a Kagura. -informó.

— Perfecto. -espetó para dejar que una sonrisa maquiavélica se formara en su rostro.

La extensión no dijo nada solo se retiró dejando a su creador.

.

.

.

Entre los árboles se encontraban los poderosos lores cardinales caminaban mientras trazaban su plan, con la ayuda de Kazou.

— ¿Cuál será el plan? -preguntó el lord zorro.

— Matar a Sesshomaru y con él a esa legendaria miko.

— ¿Creen que será fácil? -volvió a preguntar.

— Con mi ayuda lo será. -aseguró Kazou.

— Hoy será una visita para conocer mejor al enemigo. -Ordenó el demonio dragón.

— Perfecto. -secundo el neko yōkai.

Así apresuraron el paso para llegar esa misma noche.

.

.

.

Todo estaba en completa paz en el palacio del oeste o al menos lo estaba, pues un grupo de cuatro integrantes se encontraba gritando por fuera

— Oí, Sesshomaru. -gritaban desde la entrada del palacio.

— Dejadme pasar, soy medio hermano de su amo. -refunfuñaba el medio demonio.

— Usted no es bienvenido. -habló un guardia.

— ¡Oí Cabron! ¡Déjame entrar! -gritó una vez más el orejas de perro.

— ¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?

— ¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer! -reclamó al ver a su medio hermano frente a ellos.

— Venimos a ayudarte, sentimos tres energías dirigirse a este sitio. -explicó Miroku.

— Déjalos pasar. -fue lo único que dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia el palacio.

Los ahora invitados eran dirigidos por Alphonse, uno de los guardias más jóvenes del palacio, el les asignaría sus habitaciones.

— Tienen que alistarse para la llegada de los lores cardinales, encontrarán ropas adecuadas para la ocasión. -informó para retirarse.

— Keh! Yo no quiero hacer nada de eso.

— Pues ahora lo vas a hacer. -habló alguien de mirada dorada a su espalda.

— ¿Usted quién es?

— Yo, Hanyō irrespetuoso, soy Lady Irasue, legítima esposa de tu padre.

— La madre de Sesshomaru. -susurró la loba.

— En efecto Ayame.

— Lamento esta "bienvenida" tan descortés. -se disculpó Sango.

— No es necesaria la disculpa exterminadora. —Cortó el hablar del cuarteto—. ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

— Venimos a ayudar, sentimos tres energías poderosas dirigirse hacia acá. -explicó la exterminadora.

— Pues sean bienvenidos.

Después de eso Lady Irasue se dio la vuelta para caminar lejos de los visitantes.

— La madre de Sesshomaru da miedo. -concluyó el monje para entrar a sus habitaciones a alistarse para bajar a la cena.

.

.

.

"Esto es una locura" -pensaba el yōkai zorro.  
Ya divisaban el enorme castillo del Oeste y, el yōkai zorro estaba nervioso, porque no quería atacar a su mejor amigo pero, tampoco quería quedar mal con los demás Lores cardinales lo mejor por el momento era mantenerse de su lado y cuándo llegará el momento justo rebelarse en contra de ellos para atacar junto con Sesshomaru y así defender a la legendaria sacerdotisa demonio.

Justo cuando estaban frente a la enorme puerta de metal con una enorme "T" en el centro indicando el territorio de la familia Taishō.

— Preparados para todo lo que pueda pasar esta noche daremos que sea la última de esa demonio Sagrada, no dejaremos que exista una amenaza como esa que nos pone en peligro a nosotros como cardinales. -espetó el dragón.  
— Esperó que el Lord Sesshomaru no le haya tomado cariño a la sacerdotisa. -siguió el gato.

Ya no dijeron nada al ver que un guardia se acercaba a abrirles la enorme puerta.

— Sean bienvenidos al Oeste. -habló inclinándose cuando los tres poderosos yokai pasaron a su lado.

La hora había llegado, el secreto se descubriría y la miko ¿moriría?

 **¿Les gusta?**

 **Comenten y voten.**

 **Sayonara RT.**


	9. 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Kazou pertenece a mi amiga GabyRodin. Yo los utilizo para diversión.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

—Indica el pasado. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **8**

Todos estaban en la enorme sala del comedor donde esperaban a que les sirvieran la cena, estaban en completo silencio, ni una palabra mucho menos un ruido. Solo se miraban. Cada par de ojos estudiaba a otro.

Kagome estaba sentada justo al lado del Lord de occidente el lugar que ocupa la dama de occidente, al principio Inuyasha y sus amigos parecían extrañados al ver a su amiga ocupar este lugar. Los tres Lores solo observaban buscando a la legendaria sacerdotisa demonio, que no estaba por ningún lado. En cierto modo estaban decepcionados con el Lord Inu porque estaba rodeado de humanos y un media casta y no uno cualquiera, sino el que le costó la vida al gran y respetable general Inu No Taisho.

La cena por fin había terminado y los tres lores fueron llevados al ala sur contraria a la que ocupa la realeza y sus invitados para la cena. Sesshomaru se había asegurado de mandar lo más lejos posible de Kagome a esas tres ratas que de seguro venían por ella, estaba decidido a no perderla para nada.

— Aquí está segura señorita. -aseguró uno de los guardias que la custodiaban durante la noche.

— Muchas gracias. -agradeció para después cerrar la puerta.

Ya más tranquila en sobre la cama suspiró, los lores la habían puesto en exceso nerviosa, había tenido que ocupar el lugar de dama de occidente porque tanto Sesshomaru como su madre le habían dicho que era necesario, al final aceptó a regañadientes con la única condición de que aparecería en su forma humana por lo tanto, a los dos Inu no les quedó de otra más que aceptar después darían a conocer a Kagome con su verdadera apariencia.

Justo después de salir del enorme onsen alguien llamó a su puerta.

— ¿Kagomesita? -preguntó una voz chillona al otro lado de la puerta.

De inmediato supo de quién se trataba le habían prohibido verlo durante el día gracias a que Sesshomaru había ordenado que lo entrenarán en lucha y que comenzará a aprender todo cuanto hubiera del Oeste, su nuevo hogar, él había sido oficialmente adoptado por el platinado y había sido nombrado primogénito. Él sería su sucesor si llegaba a faltar y sus cachorros de sangre Inu aún no tenían la edad y preparación adecuada para seguir al frente con su liderazgo.

La puerta se abrió y el pequeño zorrito saltó a los brazos de su madre y de inmediato volvió a cerrar la puerta.

— Mamita. - sollozó en su regazo.

— ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto acariciando tiernamente su cabello intentando calmarlo.

— Mamita. -volvió a repetir y el llanto se intensificó.

— Ya pasó. -susurró mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos para arrullarlo.

Así el pequeño comenzó a cesar su llanto.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? -preguntó con miedo.

— Claro que si mi amor. -con una sonrisa cálida lo acomodó sobre su cama para después colocarse una yukata para dormir.

Justo cuando se acostó al lado de su pequeño hijo alguien más tocó la puerta y con pesar la azabache se levantó.

— Mami. -habló una voz con una aguda y temblorosa.

De inmediato se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a su pequeña Rin con los ojos humedecidos y rojos por llorar. La pequeña se le abrazó de las piernas y lloró.

Primero Shippo y después ella ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Esa noche durmió con sus dos hijos al lado de ella ambos a ratos durante su sueño la llamaban eso la hizo sentir mal. Cuando escuchó un golpe en la ventana del balcón se levantó con sumo cuidado de no despertarlos.

— Sesshomaru ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó inquieta.

Cuando iba a responder escuchan a los dos infantes llamarlos a ambos en sus sueños.

— ¿Porque están aquí y no en su habitación? -preguntó con algo de molestia.

— Es que ambos llegaron llorando a mi puerta, no comprendo qué es lo que sucede. -explicó.

El platinado suspiró rendido. — Tienen miedo de perderte. —fue lo único que dijo para acercarse a la cama y observar a su protegida abrazar al kitsune —. Ellos escucharon que los lores posiblemente a matarte. -terminó de explicar y algo en ella hizo " _click_ ".

— Mis pequeños. -susurró con melancolía.

— Solo venía a avisarte que no te confiaras mucho durante la noche alguno puede venir e intentar matarte. -su profunda mirada de oro se posó sobre la chocolate de ella denotando preocupación.

Kagome le sonrió y se abrazó a él siendo correspondida, notándose así la poca altura que tenía la chica al lado de él.

Por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió protegida y amada, no podía negarlo más había comenzado a gustarle y cada momento, cada roce, cada mirada que se dirigían hacía que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho, hacía tan solo dos días que se había dado cuenta de que ya no era una simple atracción por el platinado, sentía mariposas en el estómago justo como las que sentía cuando amaba a Inuyasha.

Se armó de valor y sin romper el abrazo ella se paró sobre la punta de los pies alcanzando los labios de él dándole un beso aunque al principio no fue correspondido pero después lo fue así ambos fundiéndose en un beso cargado de todos esos sentimientos que tenían miedo salir a la superficie. Esa noche él durmió en la cama con ella junto a sus dos hijos.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el centro del oscuro bosque a unos metros del enorme palacio del oeste se encontraba Kazou esperando a que su padre se reuniera con él para en cuanto los lores dieran la señal atacar con todo al castillo.

— Buen trabajo Kazou. -habló una silueta saliendo de entre los árboles rodeada por una enorme esfera transparente.

— Dije que podrías confiar en mí.

— Nunca dudé de tu palabra. -aseguró el hanyō Kumo.

— Solo tenemos que esperar a que el lord Luke nos de la señal. -avisó para regresar a su puesto donde podía ver perfecto el castillo.

"Has crecido tanto" -pensaba Naraku mientras observaba a su primogénito- "Me enorgulleces" -sonrió para comenzar a atraer a la oleada de yokai que se había encargado de reunir durante su camino.

El momento de atacar se había llegado y con él el amanecer.

Naraku y Kazou volaban a la cabeza de toda la horda de yokai que habían traído.

— ¡Ataquen! -ordenó en un feroz grito y todos dieron un grito de pelea para comenzar.

— ¡Nos atacan! -gritó uno de los guardias del palacio al ver la enorme nube de miasma y de yōkais descendiendo.

Al instante del anuncio, del general que se encontraba haciendo guardia en la puerta, todos se levantaron.

Sesshomaru que estaba abrazando a Kagome fue el primero en salir seguido de ella, hasta llegar al patio principal donde el cuarteto de amigos de la azabache llegó a su lado para posicionarse con sus armas preparadas al lado de la pareja.

— ¡Sesshomaru! -gritó el lord kitsune a su espalda con su enorme lanza que pesaba toneladas en su diestra.

— Más te vale no acercarte a ella. -rugió.

— He venido a ayudarte— sonrió— viejo amigo. -el kitsune se posiciono al lado izquierdo del lord.

— ¡Eres un traidor! -gritó Luke convertido en un enorme dragón.

— ¡Morirás con ellos! -gritó Shikaru con sus colmillos fuera y su cabello erizado.

— ¡Ustedes son los que morirán! -se defendió Bellamy mientras tomaba forma de un zorro rojo naranja.

El primero en atacar fue el impaciente de Inuyasha haciéndolo regresar a la tierra.

Justo cuando iba a atacar de nuevo una mano le detuvo, era Kagome justo cuando iba a reclamarle su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y emanar un fuerte poder, aquel que había sentido hace unos días.

— Así que tu eres la legendaria Miko Inu yokai. - habló con rencor Shikaru.

— ¡Y también sé que vienen por mí! -gritó furiosa.

— Venimos a matarte a ti y a toda esa estirpe que te rodea. - gritó Naraku apareciendo detrás de los dos cardinales.

— ¡Sabía que tú estabas en esto! -gritó Sango.

La risa de Naraku les puso la piel de gallina a todos—. Que comience la fiesta.

La verdadera pelea acaba de comenzar. ¿Quién vencerá?

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Comenten.**

 **Sayonara RT.**


	10. 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Kazou pertenece a mi amiga Gaby Rodin. Yo los utilizo para diversión.

 **9**

Todos estaban esperando el primer golpe, Naraku sonreía se creía victorioso. Estáticos cada uno estudiando al enemigo, esperando el descuido de uno para el otro poder iniciar, pero eso no sucedió una oleada de reiki les azotó a todos en la cara dejándoles un poco débil.

— ¡Perra! –gritó Shikaru al ser obligado a dejar su transformación por la poderosa energía sagrada que acababa de entrar en sus cuerpos.

— Lamento llegar tarde. –habló alguien desde el cielo.

— ¡Señora Irasue! –habló sorprendida la loba pelirroja.

— ¡Sabía que tú les habías puesto alerta! –gritó con odio Luke.

La platinada sonrío haciendo que a todos se les pusiera el pelo de punta del miedo que les había invadido con la sonrisa de la mayor.

La batalla comenzó todos atacaban a la azabache como único blanco. Su error. Esto fue aprovechado por todos mientras Kagome resistía Sesshomaru le protegía la espalda uno a uno los atacantes fueron disminuyendo dejando como oponentes finales a Naraku vs Kagome, Sesshomaru vs Luke, Irasue vs Shikaru, Inuyasha y Sango vs Hakudoshi y finalmente Ayame y Miroku vs Kazou. Todos estaban comenzando a agotarse.

La delantera la llevaban al matar a Hakudoshi que se descuido al escuchar a su creador quejarse de dolor. Kazou al ver la muerte del que consideraba su "hermano" su enojo aumentó dejando también con uno menos al equipo oponente.

Todo iba aumentando era candente el escenario. Todos luchaban con sus fuerzas al final Naraku y Kazou eran los únicos que quedaban de pie. Luchando.

— Te dije que perderías. –habló entre risas Kagome lanzando una oleada de reiki protegiendo del miasma a todos sus amigos.

— Yo te dije que tú perderías. –contestó el al momento que uno de sus tentáculos se clavaba en el pecho de su mejor amigo, casi hermano.

Un fuerte berrido se escuchó proveniente de la exterminadora. — ¡Miroku! –ella se dejó caer de rodillas al lado del cuerpo inerte del monje, llenándose de sangre el traje de exterminador.

— Querida Kagome será mejor que te rindas o tus amigos morirán. –rió al sentirse victorioso.

— Eso jamás. –rugió ella.

Tomando la mano de Sesshomaru ambos liberando su yōki y al mismo tiempo ambos se unieron en una sola figura. Era una fusión perfecta entre ambos. Se transformaron en un perro gigante de cabellos blancos con manchas grises. La luna en la frente continuaba ahí, la unión perfecta, un Inu-yōkai sagrado había resultado de su unión. Ahora era más invencible que nunca.

Todos estaban asombrados, incluso la misma Irasue lo estaba, había escuchado sobre aquella transformación pero jamás creyó que fuera verdad pero, ahora todo cambiaba ella estaba ahí viendo a su hijo unido con su pareja predestinada en un solo cuerpo, emanando energía muy poderosa.

— ¡Naraku! –habló el gran can con una voz ronca y rugosa.

El nombrado se estremeció y esto causó diversión en el can, veneno salía de sus fauces esparciéndose como gas venenoso a su rededor.

— ¡Morirás! –exclamó lanzando un zarpazo hacia su enemigo siendo recibido por el campo de protección que lo cubría.

Kazou al ver que su padre estaba en graves problemas intentó ayudarle pero un ataque proveniente de Inuyasha lo mando lejos evitando que se entrometiera dejándolo fuera de batalla.

Todos miraban mientras se alejaban de la enorme figura perruna con el temor a ser envenenados por sus dos compañeros.

— ¡Ustedes pueden! –alentó la exterminadora acercándose a la entrada del enorme palacio ayudando a Inuyasha a cargar el cuerpo inerte de su amigo el monje.

La pelea era entre Naraku y _SessKag*_ sin tener el más mínimo cuidado el Inu se levantó en dos patas cayendo sobre su objetivo dándole un golpe fuerte cargado de energía sagrada así pues rompiendo su escudo.

Naraku no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar cuando una de las patas de can estaba apresando su cuerpo evitando que huyera, las fauces del can se acercaban al pelinegro que moría de miedo.

— ¡Debilucho! –habló para morderle la cabeza y arrancársela de una buena vez pero al momento de hacerlo el veneno que contenía el pelinegro en su cuerpo entro en su cuerpo haciendo que por un instante se sintiera débil pero el reiki de Kagome se encargó de purificarlo.

Al ver que su oponente ya no se movía el can aulló a la luna roja que había esa noche.

Justo después mientras el aullido seguía un brillo envolvió al can cegando a todo quien lo estuviera viendo, cuando la luz cesó se pudo divisar a dos personas flotando en el aire abrazadas dándose un casto beso.

.

.

.

El cielo estaba gris todos estaban tristes por la pérdida de uno de sus amigos. Había sido enterrado dentro del castillo del lord y condecorado como debía. Un fuerte héroe. Ahora era una completa leyenda que se contaría por generaciones.

La más afectada era Sango que había quedado llorando sobre su lápida por horas, hasta que fue cargada por el hanyō platinado.

— Sango tienes que descansar. –expreso él intentando consolar a su amiga.

— Inu…yasha. –solloza.

— A Miroku no le gustaría verte así. –intentó calmarla.

— Tienes razón. –comenzó a calmarse y limpiarse las lágrimas.

— Tienes que ser fuerte, seguir adelante. –alentó.

Sango ya no dijo nada solo se abrazo a su amigo intentando calmarse por completo, se relajó tanto que se quedó dormida.

Inuyasha la llevó hasta su habitación acomodándola sobre su cama pero esta no se soltó del orejas de perro.

— No me dejes. –susurró entre sueños.

El híbrido se quedó extrañado, creyó que estaba soñando con Miroku.

— Inu…yasha…-le llamó ella mientras la presión de sus brazos aumentaba sobre el cuerpo de este.

El se tensó casi al momento quería que se lo tragara la tierra, imploraba porque alguien entrara y le ayudara pero nada de eso paso, se vio obligado a quedarse con ella.

Por los pasillos iba una pequeña niña feliz de no haber perdido a su familia el día anterior, tarareaba feliz.

— ¡Mamá! -Gritó al ver a la azabache a unos metros de ella.

La mujer no tardó en girar y quedar mirándole esperando a que llegara.

— Mi amor. –habló ella al envolverla en un cálido abrazo.

En ese instante Sesshomaru iba entrando al salón seguido del kitsune y este ultimo miró al ambarino buscando la aprobación para abrazar a su mamá, a lo que el mayor asintió y el zorrito corrió a abrazar a su madre feliz. El último en unirse al abrazo fue Sesshomaru quien abrazó a su futura mujer, pegándola a su cuerpo.

.

.

.

— Sesshomaru, Kagome. –llamo Irasue haciéndoles un ademan para que la siguieran.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sesshomaru cuando llegaron al despacho de este.

— ¿Saben porque sus cuerpos se unieron ayer?

Ambos negaron.

La mayor sonrió —. Es porque ambos están conectados.

La pareja se miró extrañada, no entendían a que se refería Irasue.

— En otras palabras, ustedes están destinados a ser pareja más allá de ese papel que encontraron donde dice que ustedes tiene que casarse. –explicó ella.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Sessh y yo…? –dejó la pregunta sin terminar.

— Así es querida eso quiere decir que mi hijo y tu son unidos por el hilo rojo. –respondió.

La azabache gritó de alegría, el día se le había alegrado.

— ¡No grites! –reprendió Irasue.

— Lo siento. –se disculpo al ver la molestia reflejada en la cara de ambos platinados.

Ese día había sido triste para todos al despedirse de su amigo pero había mejorado en el transcurso de las horas.

Ahora que el secreto se había revelado ya no tenían nada que esconder ¿o sí?

 _ **SessKag* No se me ocurrió una mejor manera de llamar a la fusión que conmemorando al nombre que recibe la pareja dentro del mundo del fanfic. ¿Quedo bien?**_

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **¿A que no se esperaban la muerte de Miroku?**

 **Sayonara RT.**


	11. 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Kazou pertenece a mi amiga GabyRodin. Yo los utilizo para diversión.

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—"Indica diálogo de bestia interna".-

"Indica pensamientos"

10

La paz reinaba en el palacio del oeste y sus alrededores, después de la muerte de su más grande enemigo, Naraku, de esto ya había pasado una semana. Una semana de sufrimiento para unos y para otros una semana de tranquilidad.

Sango no había salido de su habitación para nada a pesar de que su mejor amiga Kagome había hablado con ella para convencerla de que eso no era lo correcto, fracasando casi al instante. Ella más que nadie sabía de los sentimientos que su amiga albergaba en su corazón por el ahora difunto monje pero, a ella más que nada le dolía el hecho de haberlo perdido de esa manera, le quería como al hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y se lo arrebataron de la peor manera.

Sin importar que le dijeran a la exterminadora ella no salía de la habitación que se le había asignado. Incluso Sesshomaru fue a hablar con ella pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Mientras que Ayame se la pasaba todo el día tras Inuyasha, al cual se le comenzaba a hacer algo molesto. Él apreciaba a la loba pero ella se excedía al aferrarse a acompañarle a todos lados. El único lugar al que el medio demonio podía ir sin ella era al baño y esto lo agradecía eternamente el orejas de perro.

Ese día le tocaba a Inuyasha llevar la comida a Sango a la cual le había tomado un cariño muy extraño para él. De cierta manera le alegraba llevarle cosas a la castaña. Hoy intentaría animarla a salir, era el día perfecto para salir a caminar, incluso podrían utilizar uno de los caballos del palacio para dar una vuelta y con esto último se alegró el día.

Por otro lado estaba la madre de Sesshomaru haciendo los preparativos para regresar a su castillo tenía asuntos pendientes que había dejado botados por estar al lado de su hijo y su mujer. Lo importante era que por fin les había dado aquello que Inu no Taisho le mandó a Sesshomaru.

— Nos vemos señora Irasue. -se despedía Kagome con una reverencia.

— Querida solo llamame Irasue. -reprendió la mayor.

La azabache le contestó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Visitenos pronto abuela! -gritó Inuyasha mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

— ¡Mas respeto! -gritó con enojo la ambarina.

— Hasta luego madre. -se despidió Sesshomaru.

La mayor solo sonrió con cariño hacia su hijo y lo abrazó, cosa que extraño al macho, su madre no era de las que demostraban sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

En el fondo del bosque se encontraba un joven mal herido intentando llegar a la guarida que una vez le perteneció a su padre pero sus intentos fueron fallidos ya que cayó desmayado.

Una joven iba deambulando por el bosque con sus serpientes blanquecinas a su rededor entregándole almas hasta que se topó con el joven desmayado a mitad de la nada. Como pudo lo levantó y lo llevó a una cabaña que había construido para ella a unos metros de ahí.

llevaba horas desde que lo había curado, esperaba a que despertara. La fiebre había abandonado su cuerpo. Eso dejaba más tranquila a la mujer. Las horas pasaron dando el paso a la noche cuando por fin el joven despertó.

— ¿Donde estoy? -preguntó mientras intentaba sentarse siendo detenido por las manos de la sacerdotisa.

— No te levantes o tus heridas se abrirán de nuevo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? Hueles a muerto. -preguntó el chico ofendiendo con lo último a la chica.

— ¡Soy la poderosa Kikyo! -expresó con algo de odio.

— Así que tu eres Kikyo, yo creí que mi padre tenía mejores gustos. -habló el haciendo enojar a la miko.

— ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó con impaciencia.

— Soy Kazou primogénito de Naraku. -habló con orgullo al mencionar el nombre de su difunto padre.

— Hijo de Naraku. -susurró la sacerdotisa extrañada.

— Así es.

— ¿Dónde está él ahora? -preguntó con interés.

— Ha muerto-sus ojos denotaban odio-él murió a manos del grupo de Inuyasha y su medio hermano. -sus palabras no dejaban de contener rencor.

Kikyo se quedó unos momentos en silencio analizando la situación.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? -inquirió.

— Vengarme. -contestó él serio.

— Perfecto, unamos fuerzas. -sugirió la sacerdotisa.

El joven solo sonrió de manera maquiavélica y comenzó a reírse.

.

.

.

— ¿Sesshomaru? -preguntó Kagome al entrar al despacho de este sin obtener respuesta, llevaba horas buscándolo por las miles de habitaciones, necesitaba hablar con él.

La joven se rindió y salió al jardín donde se encontraba Shippo y Rin jugando. Hoy era el único día que el zorrito tenía libre durante la semana para jugar y estar cercas de su madre.

— ¡Mamá! -gritaron ambos al unísono.

La mujer les sonrió en respuesta y se aproximo a ellos siendo recibida por un fuerte abrazo de ambos infantes.

— ¿Juegas con nosotros? -preguntó Shippo.

— Claro, ¿y a que juegan? -preguntó mientras se sentaba en el verde césped.

La tarde fue muy divertida, Kagome les enseñó a jugar a las escondidas, a los encantados e incluso a las traes. Sin embargo la hora de la cena había llegado y con esta los tres entraron al palacio para alistarse para cuando fueran llamados a la cena.

— Sesshomaru ¿dónde has estado? -preguntó con reproche al verlo sobre la cama que ocupaba ella.

— Resolvía unas cosa. -contestó sin mirarla.

— Haré como que te creo.

La mujer tomó sus cosas para ducharse, no quería faltar a la cena.

Sesshomaru suspiró con cansancio al verla entrar al onsen.

"Ella sospecha algo." -habló yako.

"Ella no puede enterarse aún." -le contestó Sesshomaru

"Sabes que ella no es tonta tarde o temprano lo descubrirá" -dicho esto Yako se echó a dormir en una esquina mientras Sesshomaru regresaba al mundo de los vivos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Kagome moviendo su mano frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Porque no iba a estarlo? -contestó con otra pregunta.

— No me contestes con otra pregunta. -le retó.

Sesshomaru no respondió solo jaló a Kagome del brazo para que cayera sobre él y así poder robarle un beso.

¿Qué tramará Sesshomaru?

¿Qué pasará con Inuyasha, creen que se quede con Sango?

¿Les está gustando?

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Sayonara RT


	12. 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Kazou pertenece a mi amiga . Yo los utilizo para diversión.

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

 **11**

"Indica pensamientos"Todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente en el jardín del palacio, era la primera vez después de dos meses que Sango se animaba a salir de la habitación, por fin había superado el dolor de haber perdido al monje, su único amor. Durante este tiempo solo se la paso lamentándose el haberle prometido a Miroku que una vez que acabarán con Naraku podrían formar una familia, se lamentaba haberle dicho " _Sí"_ en lugar de " _Comenzemos_ _ahora" ,_ pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte a él no le gustaría verla así y con ese pensamiento se levantó muy temprano de la cama se aseo y se vistió con uno de los Kimonos de seda que se encontraban en el enorme armario. Al verla bajar todos la recibieron con una sonrisa y un gran abrazo, está claro que Sesshomaru no hizo nada de eso, él sólo le saludó cortésmente.

— ¡Sango! -gritaba feliz el joven kitsune al verla sentada en el jardín junto a todos.

— ¡Shippo! —ella le recibió con un fuerte abrazo—, ¡Has crecido bastante! -exclamó con sorpresa.

— Ahora soy más fuerte, papá me entrena todos los días. -hablaba feliz el pequeño pelirrojo.

Kagome que estaba al lado de Sango sonrió con ternura al escuchar a Shippo referirse a Sesshomaru de la forma más hermosa, admiración.

Al terminar el desayuno Kagome le enseñó a su amiga todo el castillo, platicando sobre todo lo que había acontecido durante los últimos meses, una vez más la castaña lloró pero ahora estaba en los brazos de su amiga desahogando todo lo que tenía consigo.

"Al fin las cosas comenzaban a ir de maravilla" -pensaba Kagome con alegría.

Ese día Kagome la pasó al lado de su amiga, ignorando completamente al platinado que la esperaba a la hora de la comida en la mesa, claramente esto enojó al Lord que al terminar su comida se fué directo a su despacho intentando ignorar la molestia que sentía en su ser.

"¡ **Maldita sea**!" -gritaba furiosa su bestia.

"¡Cállate!, ahora no quiero lidiar contigo." -gritó molesto.

"¡ **Tienes que decirle**!" -exclamó con superioridad Yako.

"Todo a su tiempo". -fue la respuesta que obtuvo su bestia al hacerlo enojar.

" **Mira cabezota si no lo haces hoy lo haré yo y será por las malas** ". -sentenció.

"¡Lo haré cuando lo crea correcto!" -exclamó molesto dejando a su bestia callada.

Después de la discusión con Yako se dedicó a trabajar en todos esos pergaminos que tenía sobre su enorme escritorio, entre ellos había ofrecimientos de cortejo con algunos nobles de sus territorios cosa que le causó diversión. Estaba tan encerrado en su "trabajo" que no se dió cuenta que el día estaba por terminar y con ello la hora de la cena.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! -grita alarmado el pequeño sirviente sapo.

— ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó molesto.

— Una dama le busca en la entrada dice que es su prometida.

Ante esto la mirada del Lord se desencajó de la furia que sentía en ese momento.

.

.

.

— ¡Tienes que mejorarte chiquillo idiota! -reprendía una vez más la sacerdotisa al demonio de cabellos negros.

— No me grites, mujer irrespetuosa. -respondía al instante.

La mujer soltó el aire en un suspiro—. Kazou si quieres acabar con todos los que te hicieron daño tienes que recuperarte completamente.

El demonio ya no dijo nada solo frunció el ceño y se volvió a recostar en el futón.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? -inquirió la miko.

— Tenemos que aliarnos a yokais, unos que sean poderosos como para terminar con el lord del oeste y todos sus amigos.

— A Inuyasha no le tocaras ni un pelo. -advirtió.

— ¿De qué lado estás? -preguntó confundido.

Kikyo rió ante las palabras del demonio, era más que obvio que estaba de su lado.

— Yo me encargaré de él. -fue la respuesta que obtuvo el demonio.

Kazou asintió—. Solo espero que esta vez sí lo mates.

La sacerdotisa asintió para después salir de la cabaña a recolectar almas.

.

.

.

—Vamos tío Inuyasha. -rogaba la pequeña Rin.

— Si Kagome y Sesshomaru no están de acuerdo yo no te llevaré. -contestó el orejas de perro.

— Pero quiero verlo.

— Pues dile a Sesshomaru que te de permiso.

— Papá no querrá que yo lo vea.

— ¿Qué es lo que yo no quiero que veas? —preguntó el Lord haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación de su pequeña hija—. Rin.

La pequeña se armó de valor— Quiero ir a visitar a Kohaku. - habló cerrando lo ojos escondiéndose detrás de su tío.

El yokai alzó una ceja a su medio hermano y este se encogió de hombros, ninguno comprendía porque aquella petición de la niña.

— ¿Para qué? -inquirió de nuevo dando un paso más cerca a su hija.

— Para charlar un poco. -contestó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El yokai suspiró y luego miró a Inuyasha— Tú te encargas de llevarla y traerla de regreso, a salvo.

— ¡Muchas gracias! -la pequeña salió de su escondite y abrazó a su padre cosa que Inuyasha miraba atento, por un lado estaba feliz de que su hermano ya no lo odiara y por el otro quería que le hablara más. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para ganar un punto a su favor.

El demonio salió de la habitación dejando a la niña feliz poniéndose de acuerdo con su tío sobre su hora de partida al día siguiente.

¿Les gustó?

¿Qué habrá pasado con la "prometida de Sessh"? :v

No se olviden de comentar sus sugerencias y si hay algun error haganmelo saber.

Sayonara RT.


	13. 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Kazou pertenece a mi amiga GabyRodin . Yo los utilizo para diversión.

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ -

—indica tiempo actual-

—"Indica diálogo de bestia interna".-

12

— Y _o no tengo ninguna prometida. - hablaba molesto por los pasillos de su castillo._

— _¡Mi amor! -gritó una mujer al verle entrar al recibidor._

 _El platinado por instinto retiró a la mujer, no le recordaba para nada._

— _¿Quien eres, basura? -preguntó enojado._

— _Tu prometida Sesshy. -intentó acercarse de nuevo a él siendo aventada por el ambarino lejos._

— _¡Yo no tengo una prometida! -exclamó colérico- ¡Sal de mi vista!_

— _Pero Sesshomaru tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos._

 _Sesshomaru ya estaba hasta el límite la mujer delante de él le quería ver la cara, ni siquiera le conocía, ya ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, enojado la calló de una bofetada._

— _¡Callate, perra! -demandó._

 _La mujer se sobaba la mejilla dolorida gracias al golpe -¿Cómo te atreves?_

— _¡Soy Sesshomaru Lord de estas tierras! Tu no eres nada aquí yo hago lo que me plazca y con quien me plazca, ¿Entendido?_

 _La mujer frente a él solo lo miró con desprecio y sin decir nada se fué del castillo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kagome caminaba por los pasillos iba directo al despacho de Sesshomaru quería hablar con él sobre unos asuntos importantes.

Llamó a la puerta y escuchó un "pase" de parte del platinado.

— Hola Sessh. -saludó ella mientras se acercaba para darle un beso.

— Kagome. -fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

Acto seguido ella se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras le daba otro beso pero a diferencia del anterior este era más demandante, una guerra de lenguas habían comenzado, el mordió sutilmente el labio inferior de ella haciendo que un pequeño gemido saliera indicándole más.

— Eres una muñeca atrevida. - jadeo.

— Sólo tuya. -le volvió a besar.

Sesshomaru mandó todo su trabajo al carajo lanzando todos los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio para poner a Kagome sobre el.

— Sessh...- gimió ella en su oído.

— Estás jugando con fuego. -respondió con voz más ronca.

Kagome ya no dijo más él no se lo permitió porque comenzó a besarle y con sus manos empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella, conociendo cada parte, sintiendo como la mujer se estremecía con cada roce.

La ropa comenzó a estorbar y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos. Ambos quedaron desnudos al mismo tiempo.

No hacía falta hablar, con sólo mirarse ya sabían lo que el otro ocupaba. Ella temerosa tomó con su mano el miembro de él comenzando a masajearlo lentamente sacándole gemidos a su amante.

Sesshomaru comenzaba a desesperarse y cuando vio a Kagome con la intención de levantarse del escritorio regreso a la realidad y no la dejó, era su turno, la beso mientras que con una mano comenzaba a explorar su parte más íntima. Abandonó sus labios para bajar a besar su vientre para bajar hasta posicionarse donde el olor de la excitación de la fémina se hacía más fuerte. Con su lengua comenzó a hacerle un masaje en sus labios inferiores, ayudándose de sus dedos que masajeaba su clítoris con vehemencia. Ella arqueó la espalda las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo eran muchas y en demasía placenteras. Posicionó su mano sobre la cabeza del ambarino comenzó a empujarle. Cuando ya no aguanto más soltó un grito para venirse en la boca de él.

Incorporándose miro a su acompañante jadeante, sonrió ladinamente, le tomó el mentón y la beso mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en ella. Jadeo al sentir que estaba en extremo estrecha llegó a la barrera la cual indicaba que aún era pura, salió de ella para entrar de nuevo pero esta vez un poco más fuerte rompiendo su himen. Ella se arqueo en sus brazos gimiendo.

La recostó sobre su escritorio mientras la penetraba cada vez más fuerte y profundo, ambos gemian el nombre de su amante. Disfrutaban su primera vez juntos. El gruñia de vez en cuando y le lamia su cuello preparando la zona para poner su marca.

Cambiaron de posiciones la puso en cuatro en el suelo mientras el le daba duró por detrás y le daba una nalgada haciendo que ella gritara su nombre después de un rato el ansiado orgasmo llegó inundando los a ambos.

Kagome jadeaba. En brazos de su amante mientras intentaba calmarse el sueño comenzó a invadir. Sesshomaru se colocó su hakama* y a ella la cubrió con su haori y la llevó hasta su habitación y la posicionó sobre su cama recostando al lado de ella de igual manera dormido.

.

— Llegó la hora. -hablo Kikyo al ver a Kazou completamente recuperado.

Él engendró del mal había ideado el plan perfecto. Todos aquellos que mataron a su padre morirían en sus manos.

— Revivelo.- le ordenó a la sacerdotisa de barro mientras se reía.

.

— Aún no entiendo como es que el señor Sesshomaru te dejo venir a verme. -hablaba sorprendido el joven exterminador.

— El tío Inuyasha me ayudó.

— Rin yo..., yo...,¿Quieres ser mi novia? - preguntó con la cara completamente roja.

Rin sonrió feliz día ojos se iluminaron _—_ sí. -respondió para abrazarlo.

Inuyasha que estaba cerca había escuchado todo. Ahora quería ver como reaccionaría su hermano al enterarse que su pequeña hija ya tenía novio.

.

— Levántate dormilona. - hablo el yõkai en su oído.

— Sesshomaru... -susurro ella aún dormida.

— Levántate. -habló más fuerte.

— Cinco minutos más mamá.

El Lord ya no aguanto más y la tiro de la cama haciendo que se levantará de malas.

— ¡Estas idiota! Me he lastimado. -reprendió la actitud de su compañero.

Sesshomaru rió _—_ No grites.

Ambos se miraron y así como el enojo e parte de ambos llegó se fue y después comenzaron a reírse.

— Tenemos que bajar a cenar. -informó él aún riendo.

Kagome asintió y tomando lo necesario entró al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Minutos más tarde ambos ya estaban a la mesa.

— ¿Dónde está Rin? -preguntóextrañada al no verle en la mesa.

— Ella debe estar en la aldea con inuyasha. -respondió el demonio.

— En Serio ¿Qué hace allá?

— Quería visitar al exterminador.

— ¿Al hermano de Sango? -pregunto con algo de felicidad.

Él yõkai sólo asintió y ya no dijo nada más, hizo una señal para que comenzarán a servir la cena.

¡Tada!  
¿Les gustó?  
¿A quién va a revivir Kazou?  
Sazonar RT.


	14. 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Kazou pertenece a mi amiga Gaby Rodin. Yo los utilizo para diversión.

 **13**

Todo parecía estar en calma, pero Inuyasha no podía decir lo mismo, ya que dos chicas andan detrás de él todo el tiempo. Tanto que había tenido que recurrir a su medio hermano para que ambas chicas le dejaran tranquilo. Ahora él era la mano derecha del general del palacio, gracias a esto las dos chicas no podían estar donde mismo que Inuyasha.

— Kagome ¿Qué se siente saber que dentro de dos días se realizará tu ceremonia de emparejamiento? –preguntó con entusiasmo su dama de compañía, Saipu.

— Me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo. –soltó una risita siendo acompañada por Saipu.

— Que alegría, yo me siendo bendecida por tener a una ama como usted. –espetó con entusiasmo haciendo que la ojimarrón se apenara.

— Lamento interrumpir pero me voy a robar a la novia. –entró Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con diversión llevaba su habitual traje rojo pero sobre el llevaba puesta una armadura de Sesshomaru, era completamente gracioso. Su cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta dando un aire de superioridad.

— Que galán, ¿De qué vas disfrazado?

— No te burles Kagome, ahora formo parte de la seguridad del castillo.

— Te sienta bien el cambio. –le guiño un ojo.

— Sesshomaru me mando a por ti, dijo que era urgente. –su rostro se puso serio.

Kagome ya no dijo nada simplemente se concentró en caminar más aprisa para llegar con su compañero, temía lo peor.

"Tranquila Kagome" –había comenzado a sentir nervios y miedo.

Llegaron a la enorme puerta del despacho del ambarino mayor e Inuyasha se retiró dejando a Kagome sola frente a la puerta.

Sesshomaru que estaba dentro se estaba cansado de que ella no entrara algo la inquietaba lo sentía, se puso de pie con la intención de ir y abrir la puerta para que ella entrara pero al instante en que se puso de pie la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Kagome con las mejillas coloradas.

— ¿Me mandaste llamar? –preguntó mientras ingresaba.

— Kagome de lo que te voy a hablar es de suma importancia. —La aludida solo asintió seria—. Nos emparejaremos en dos días, por lo tanto hoy tienes que beber esto. —le extendió un pequeño frasco con un liquido morado. —Tu beberás todo el contenido de este frasco y yo beberé el de este otro, mi padre los dejó bajo el cuidado de mi madre para cuando tú llegaras, ambos los beberemos hoy, sin embargo no sé qué es lo que hace esto y mucho menos el fin con el que nos lo dieron.

Kagome tomo entre sus delicadas manos el pequeño pomo y miro el contenido lo agitó un poco y no paso nada.

— ¿Lo bebo ahora? –preguntó curiosa.

Él asintió— Lo tenemos que hacer ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron y como si de un brindis se tratara chocaron ambos sus frascos y después se los llevaron a la boca bebiéndolo instantáneamente para al terminarlo ambos hicieron un mohín de asco, el liquido resultó saber de lo peor.

Todo era tranquilidad la noche había caído y Kagome dormía plácidamente sobre su mullida cama disfrutando del silencio que daba la sensación de paz. Por otro lado en la habitación de al lado estaba Sesshomaru que por primera vez en su vida adulta había sido invadido por el sueño como cuando era apenas un crio que dependía de sus padres.

Extrañamente ambos se vieron en un claro con enormes jardines, conocido para él pero desconocido para ella.

— ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó ella al verle parada ahí frente a él en un lugar que solo él conocía.

— Hay que averiguarlo.

Ambos caminaron Sesshomaru la guiaba sujetándola de la mano, una presencia estaba cercas a ellos una conocida para ambos, pero más para el platinado.

Llegaron a un enorme lago donde en el centro les esperaba una persona de espaldas a ellos, una persona querida por Sesshomaru.

— Padre. –llamó él y al instante el mencionado se viró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Al fin han llegado, ya me había enfadado de esperar a que vinieran por mí. –espetó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Kagome.

— Qué yo no morí completamente ustedes al beber ese líquido serían traídos aquí y me sacarían de esta cárcel, ya no lo soporto.

— Con que para eso era. –soltó sin más Sesshomaru mientras observaba a su padre.

— Sesshomaru, hijo has crecido bastante. —se aproximó a abrazarle—. Me enorgulleces.

Kagome miraba como su suegro mimaba a su pareja, le parecía lo más tierno, ya que, Sesshomaru era alguien a quien lo le gustaba ese tipo de comportamientos.

Ahora la duda sobre porque ambos tuvieron que beber aquel liquido amargo se resolvió por completo.

— Tenemos que regresar, la guerra va a comenzar. –espetó serio el general Taisho.

— ¿Qué guerra? –pregunto Kagome con extrañeza.

"Hemos vencido a Naraku ¿No?" –Se preguntaba mientras el mayor no respondía.

— Lo verán cuando lleguemos, ahora deben despertar pero ambos tienen que tomarme de las manos.

Y sin chistar lo hicieron pero no resultaba tan fácil el despertar, ambos estaban disfrutando de su descanso hasta que algo en el exterior del castillo resonó en todo el lugar haciéndolos despertar, una explosión.

— ¡OI Sesshomaru! –gritaba Inuyasha desde el pasillo venía a toda prisa.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con fastidio.

— El bastardo engendro de Naraku nos ataca. –espetó con miedo.

Kagome al instante salía con su traje de batalla, muy parecido al de Sesshomaru con una armadura igual puesta protegiendo su pecho, estaba lista para la batalla.

— Vamos, no perdamos tiempo. –habló el general Taisho a espaldas de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Quién es él? –preguntó Inuyasha estaba sumamente extrañado.

— Inuyasha, hijo que gusto verte, si que has crecido. –habló con una enorme sonrisa sobre sus labios, el rostro de Inuyasha se descompuso, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al ver a su padre ahí parado frente a él.

— Más tarde podrán saludarse ahora tenemos que evitar que destruyan **MI** palacio. –demandó hacia ambos que comenzaron a caminar detrás de él y Kagome hasta llegar al jardín.

— Kagome. –llamó Sango al divisar a su amiga llegar, ella estaba alterada.

— ¿Qué sucede Sango?

— Lo han revivido. –habló mientras las lagrimas le invadían sus ojos marrones.

Kagome comprendió al instante.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sesshomaru sin comprender.

— Han revivido a Miroku. –habló Kagome con voz neutra.

 **¿Qué pasará?**

 **¿Quieren un capitulo mañana?**

 **No se olviden de comentar y dejar sus sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara RT.**


	15. 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Kazou pertenece a mi amiga Gaby Rodin. Yo los utilizo para diversión.

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **14**

Nadie podía creer como es que su amigo el monje estaba con vida. Sesshomaru con su mirada evaluaba a cada uno de los miembros de su manada pero su compañera captó su completa atención.

— Sessh. —le llamó sacándolo de su ensimismado para mirarla—. Esto está mal.

— Hijo, creo que lo mejor será que ideemos un plan. –sugirió Inu Taisho sin entender la situación por la cual la humana lloraba abrazada de Kagome.

— Creo que ya es tarde para eso. –le contestó Kagome.

— No si el plan es para nosotros.

— Bien, Kagome iras al frente ayudarás a Inuyasha mientras yo y mi padre nos encargamos de lo demás. –ordenó Sesshomaru y nadie negó.

Inuyasha estaba teniendo una pelea difícil ya que se tenía que enfrentar a su antiguo primer amor, él no quería hacerle daño, la respetaba por lo que alguna vez fueron. Para su suerte Kagome llegó a su lado a apoyarlo en la batalla encargándose de Kikyo.

— Vaya Inuyasha no sabía que dependieras de mi absurda copia. –cucó al hanyō.

— Calla yo vine aquí porque tengo asuntos pendientes contigo, perra. –declaró Kagome y, a su vez, defendiendo a su ahora cuñado.

— ¿Por qué no estás al lado de tu querido Sesshomaru? ¿Ya le aburriste y te votó? –preguntó mientras soltaba una risotada.

— ¡A la que van a votar será a otra! –exclamó colérico Inuyasha olvidándose de lo que le impedía pelear contra ella.

— Kagome.

La aludida entendió el mensaje y una ola de poder espiritual azotó el cuerpo de barro de la sacerdotisa corrompida haciéndola bramar de dolor siendo purificada y lo que una vez fue su cuerpo se hizo cenizas.

Kazou al ver esto grito para después ordenarle a su nuevo juguete que matara a la exterminadora.

— ¡Sesshomaru! –llamó Kagome y el peli plata sonrió dándole su aprobación y como aquella vez que vencieron a Naraku se fusionaron dándole vida a _SessKag_ Inu Taisho que estaba atengo a cada movimiento sonrió y de igual manera se convirtió en un gran perro blanco para atacar al mismo tiempo.

Kazou al verse perdido decidió atacar pero no contra los dos canes sino que el ataque fue dirigido hacia la exterminadora y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada en contra del ataque el cuerpo de la exterminadora cayó al suelo haciendo enojar más a _SessKag_ que sin pensarlo le lanzó una fuerte patada y un ladrido cargado de energía sagrada haciéndolo gritar.

" **¡Esto es lo que te mereces!" –** habló la vestía de ambos al mismo tiempo.

Otro fuerte ladrido acompañado de un fuerte alarido de dolor y ya no más el gran can desapareció para después Kagome correr al lado de su amiga, tumbándose a su lado lloró y con su mirada rogo a Sesshomaru que utilizara a Tenseiga.

.

.

.

Dos meses habían pasado pero nadie podía creer que su amiga la castaña no estuviera con ellos, ese día ni la espada de Sesshomaru pudo hacer algo ella murió y los dejo para siempre.

Kagome caminaba esperando a que pudieran regresar a Miroku a la normalidad, el seguía diciendo que todos eran sus enemigos y que habían matado a Sango.

No tenían la menor idea de cómo le habían regresado a la vida sin utilizar un cuerpo de barro como sucedió con Kikyo.

Él más afectado con la muerte de la exterminadora fue Inuyasha porque para él era como su hermana, la hermana que nunca tuvo y se la quitaron de la peor manera.

Inu Taisho había vuelto al lado de Irasue en el palacio de la luna, preparándose para cuando su hijo anunciara su emparejamiento.

.

.

.

— Kagome. –la llamó el albino a su espalda haciendo que esta sonriera.

— Sessh.

— Kagome. –la llamó de vuelta mientras la abrazaba.

— Sessh ¿Qué sucede?

— Mañana se llevará a cavo la presentación de oficial de la Lady del oeste.

— ¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó jugando.

El albino ya no dio más respuestas solo se dedico a besarla y acariciarla hasta llevarla a la cama donde ambos se desvistieron por completo.

Con la sensación de sus cuerpos rosándose, piel con piel, ambos gemían. Esa noche sería de ambos sin que nada ni nadie les interrumpiera.

Sesshomaru comenzó a masajear los senos de de Kagome con mucha suavidad sin dejar de besarla para después hacer un recorrido con sus labios hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones donde se encargó de lamer y succionar arrancando varios gemidos de su amante, enseguida comenzó a bajar su mano hasta posarse en su zona más intima donde comenzó a masajear su clítoris con vehemencia dejando sus pezones bajó su rostro hasta colocarlo entre sus piernas y comenzar a lamer aquel liquido que salía de ella, haciendo que ella terminara en su boca.

En un movimiento rápido ella se colocó sobre él haciendo que este gimiera al sentirse bajo el cuerpo de ella.

De igual manera que hizo él ella comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a su gran erecto pene el cual lo tomo con sus pequeñas manos para masajearlo lenta y tortuosamente, arrancando gruñidos del macho, luego comenzó a meterlo en su boca lenta mente para comenzar una fuerte mamada haciendo que su amante colocara sus manos sobre su cabeza haciendo que fuera más profunda aquella embestida oral, no tardo en soltar todo su semen en la boca de Kagome.

Al terminar aquello el macho ya no aguantó más y acomodándola debajo de él la penetró fuerte y salvaje recibiendo un jadeo de parte de ella, ambos marcaban un perfecto baile de cuerpos justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar él la mordió del lado izquierdo justo en la unión del cuello con el hombro y ella hizo lo mismo, ambos se habían emparejado de la mejor forma: Eternamente.

.

.

.

— He aquí lady Kagome, la nueva señora de las tierras del oeste. –proclamó Sesshomaru.

Los gritos de celebración se hicieron presentes en forma de aprobación a la nueva señora.

Inu Taisho estaba ahí al lado de su hijo junto a su primera esposa, ambos sonreían ante la felicidad de su primogénito.

— ¡Quiero hacer otro gran anuncio! —habló Kagome feliz.

— Yo lo haré—habló Inuyasha a su espalda — Dentro de dos lunas yo celebraré mi emparejamiento.

Otros grandes gritos acompañados de aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar.

Sin duda esa felicidad les había costado por ella habían pagado muy caro.

Después de todo ellos tenían un gran secreto que al final por ases del tiempo terminaron descubiertos. Siendo felices para toda la vida. Con dos maravillosos hijos, aunque adoptados, pero eran sus hijos.

¿Les gusto?

No se olviden de comentar y dejar sus sugerencias.

Sayounara RT.


End file.
